Home Improvement
Home Improvement is an episode of The Irate Gamer. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here Plot Summary Chris Bores talks to drug dealer wilkons and procures drugs by providing entertainment. This entertainment may have involved shoving a power drill into a bovine's anus. After procuring various drugs, Irate Gamer review Home Improvement and manages to get to the second stage before ending the review. There many slogans to advertise this episode. One of them was "Welcome to the jungle, Chris Bores will drill you in the rectal region". Sadly this did not catch on. High detail Plot Summary After the standard intro that serves as a warning to future generations of internet users, a title card is shown with the Irate Gamer holding a drill as if he is about to murder someone. A new character 'creatively' titled wilkons (by batdamn) can be seen in the background possibly doing something illegal behind the fence. Considering the positionings of the characters and the menacing look that Chris Bores has on his face; this is most likely the place in which Chris manages to get his illegal drugs. Chris most likely killed the person who took the picture with the drill. It is unknown how Irate Gamer manages to get outside his house though given the holes in the walls made during previous reviews, its highly likely Chris uses these alternate exits. Chris Bores states his intention to review the game Home Improvement. Upon starting the game, Chris decides that the games plot, something he normally cares too much about, is too boring and he decides to skip it. This scene is important as it heavily emphazises that Chris has received a new batch of weed and has lit up before starting the review. Further emphasis is put on the picture shown at the start of the episode. “'The game is called Home Improvement not Jungle Improvement.'” says Chris Bores providing subtle hypocritical humor about the name of his show and his in-incharacter personality. Chris Bores says this in response to the games first level which features a jungle which contains no drugs or hot women, which naturally infuriates Chris Bores. Due to the influence of THC, Chris Bores states that he is well aware that the reason why the first stage is a jungle is because the tools are in the jungle, but decides he hates the game regardless. Chris Bores decides he wishes to talk about weapons and begins to list off all the weapons in the game. Chris Bores then states that the power drill can “'drill into a cow’s anus in a few seconds'”. Given that Chris Bores is known to have no money with which to buy drugs, it can therefore be concluded that Chris Bores made use of his many talents with power drills to satisfy wilkons into handing over the drugs. Considering the pose that Chris Bores has, it is likely that Chris was going to stick that power drill somewhere. Regardless of where Chris Bores stuck the power drill, Chris Bores then says “'The problem is that you forget which button does what'”; denoting just how much effort Chris wishes to exert in order to understand the mechanics of the game. Chris Bores then says he cannot figure out the use of the jackhammer even though the jackhammer is used to kill ants and drill holes in weak sections of the stage. Chris Bores then points out that he obfusticating his own stupidity in order to make the point that the game has no manual and instead the words “Real Men Don’t Need Instructions”. This is subtle nod to Chris Bore's lack of manlyiness as well as his loser status. A sign can be seen if one stares closely at this section that says the audience is not supposed to recall Chris saying “'Who ever reads those manuals things anyway? I can’t waste my time reading about a game, I just gotta play it!'” like he did in his contra review. Any audience members who attempted to point this descrepency out were silenced by Chris Bore's terror weapon the power drill. Considering that Chris Bores has a fixation on the anus, little was left to imagination of what Chris would do with a power drill and political dissidents. Chris Bores calls the game a “bitch ass cockadillo” for not including a manual despite his *power drill revs*.... earlier stances *rev*... completely logical and totally understandable and in no way contradictory stance on manuals. Chris then complains that there are dinosaurs and bugs as enemies because dinosaurs or bugs were not in home improvement. Chris is too busy giving his grand and undisputable insight into the show of home improvement to note that there were practically no enemies in the show to begin with. While audience members might be annoyed by this, this is extremely genius of Irate Gamer because Chris hates any and all opposition and would enjoy a game where he simply does not have to play at all to win. Due to Chris's mastery of hypocritical pacifism, Chris decides that any opposition no matter how small is enough to dissuade from trying any further. Wilkons arrives to save the day as he tells Chris using slang and jargon only known between the two that if he finishes the review, Wilkons may give him more drugs. Chris decides he will actually attempt to finish a stage and notes that doing so involves collecting crates that “'jump around like a Mexican Jumping Bean'.". Chris wisely points out that the game requires you to collect nuts and bolts in order to not die when hit. Chris complains that having no nuts or bolts when being hit results in death because this feature is bad because it is in 99% of games he's played "for over 20 years" and knows "all the ins and outs of". Because Chris Bores cannot bear to kill a creature that can defend itself, Chris guides his character face first into another dinosaur and dies. Chris then decides to try to fight but once again dies because he couldn't bear to the hurt poor creature that could defend itself. Chris then attempts to invoke game genie but there are no cheats so he realizes he will have to do the honorable thing and commit seppuku play the game. Chris Bores complains that his character can slide down slopes to kill enemies because enemies can defend themselves and are generally evil and Chris Bores is evil and therefore would object. “'Gotta love the things you can do with Editing Software.”' says Chris Bores skipping the level. “'I can’t take this no more, this game sucks!'” says Chris and then he destorys the game using a power saw showing once and for all who the mature person was and who could edit the script the best. Video Trivia * Home Improvement really does not have a manual and instead has the words "real men don't need instructions" which is both passively sexist (inferring women don't play games) and also patronizing to new gamers. Chris used this to subtly critique his sexual Identity in this review. * Chris's editing software is very basic as he only uses the most basic special effects and has been called out by critics for claiming that his work is very advanced. It makes sense for Irate Gamer to brag about his editing software since he wishes to keep his show at poor parody levels.